Cómo conquistar a un chico libre? ShunXAlice
by ximsol182
Summary: Consejos para una chica romántica y hogareña sobre como conquistar a un chico apuesto y amable pero independiente. "Ahora no Alice, debo ir a entrenar" "Pero, Shun...!"


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Un poco azucarado

**Pareja:** El ninja sexy y la ex-Masquearade

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un chico independiente? ShunXAlice**

**Si decidiste conquistar a un chico así, ten cuidado si es que eres una chica con una personalidad llena de miedos e inseguridades que te hacen ser una chica muy tímida y reservada. Te da tanto miedo cometer errores que prefieres no hacer nada y ver como los demás se divierten sin ti. ****Eres tan insegura que odias hacerte notar. Sin embargo eres la más analítica y observadora.**

**Si tu chico es un espíritu libre, su concepto de noviazgo es muy diferente a lo tradicional**

_Cuando Shun se le declaró a Alice pensó que todo cambiaria. Que se verían con otros ojos…incluso ella llegó a temer que se acabara la amistad entre ellos por esta nueva relación…Sin embargo no fue así…del todo_

_-Shun!_

_-Hola Alice. Como estas?_

_-Todo muy bien…pero…_

_-Qué pasa?_

_-Sabes qué día es hoy?_

_-Viernes?_

_-No es eso…-suspiró ella-De verdad no sabes qué día es hoy?_

_-N-No…Por que me lo preguntas?_

_-Por nada. Nos vemos en casa de Marucho-dio un último suspiro antes de irse. Ese viernes cumplían un mes juntos! Porque Shun no era romántico? Incluso el torpe Dan contaba los meses desde que estaba con Runo!_

**Si eres una chica hogareña y romántica tal vez la actitud de el te incomode pero si en verdad lo amas llegaras a ver lo bueno de esto**

_-Hola Shun, hola Alice!-chillaba Dan mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ellos. Hoy es el Día de la Madre y tengo que comprarle algo, que me sugieren?_

_Ambos lo miraron fijamente con cara de "Para que preguntas si sabes que…"_

_-Dan…-suspiró Drago, quien flotaba encima de la cabeza de su dueño_

_-Qué pasa? Uy…lo siento…se me olvidó. Iré a preguntarle a Runo. Chau!-gritó antes de irse_

_-Ese Dan es un tonto_

_-No digas eso Shun. Tan solo se le olvidó que tu…bueno ya sabes. Y que vas a hacer por ese día? Si te sientes solo podríamos…_

_-Iré a visitar la tumba de mi madre-murmuró Shun antes de irse_

_-Puedo ir contigo?_

_-Si quieres_

_Caminaron por un tiempo que les pareció largo en dirección al cementerio. A llegar había un silencio sepulcral. Alice quería decir algo, lo que sea para animarlo. Pero supuso que mejor era quedarse a su lado y ver como el joven ponía unas flores en la tumba y suspiraba un largo rato mirando el cielo y luego a la tumba._

_Lo mejor era acompañarlo en su dolor_

_-Alice, que fue de tus padres?_

_-Ellos…murieron cuando yo era pequeña. No los llegué a conocer así que me da igual Y no me siento sola porque tengo al abuelo._

_-Lo siento mucho, de verdad-murmuró Shun mientras le tocaba el hombro y luego la abrazaba._

_Y Alice lloró. No sabía si era por sus padres o por el gesto de Shun. Pero se sentía reconfortada, segura. Porque ambos eran compañeros del mismo dolor._

**Es detallista pero no va a comprarte un regalo cada vez que cumplen un mes o en San Valentín**

_-Billy y yo ya vamos 3 años y medio-reía Julie emocionada-Y aun el sigue con el entusiasmo de siempre_

_-Es verdad-comentó Gorem, quien estaba posado en el hombro de su dueña-Billy siempre le regala cosas lindas por cada semana que cumplen juntos_

_-Y en San Valentín es increíble! Nos consentimos bastante. Este año le regalé una playera, una caja de chocolates, una pulsera de plástico que dice "Arriba los Subterra" y un lindo muñeco que se parece a él! Y el me dio unas flores, unas pinzas para el cabello, un paseo por el parque y un collar en forma de corazón…si! El mismo que uso ahora!-dijo divertida mientras jugueteaba con el collar en su cuello_

_-De veras? Pues Dan no es así-suspiró Runo-Pero también pasamos buenos ratos y en San Valentín es lo máximo. Lo bueno es que es súper creativo y siempre sabe sorprenderme! Puede organizar mi cumpleaños en el zoológico hasta pasear por el parque a toda velocidad. Y yo le doy un "todo lo que puedas comer" en San Valentín. El pobre queda hecho una bola._

_-Suerte la suya. Hasta ahora Ace no se atreve a tomarme de la mano por más que Keith, Gus y Baron le mandan indirectas. Y cuando nos besamos lo hace de piquito!-se quejaba Mira, quien se comunicaba con ellas por transmisión de computadora, invento de Marucho. Cuando las chicas querían chismear no tenían límite._

_-Será tímido pero es taaaaan lindo!-chillaba Julie_

_-Tranquilízate amiga. Ace esperó muchos años para poder declarársete. Créeme lo sé-la animaba Runo _

_-Perdón? Lo dice quien sale con Dan? Suertuda-respondió Mira de broma_

_-Dale tiempo. Ya se dará cuenta y verás que lindo puede llegar a ser…espero que asi sea-agregó Alice_

_-Y tu, Alice?-preguntaron todas al unísono_

_-Aparentemente tenías algo con Shun pero no los he visto-comentó Julie_

_-No te busca, no te llama, parece que ni eres su novia-agregó Runo_

_-El es así-suspiró Alice_

_Mira notó que tal vez ellas habían dicho algo que no debieron haber dicho y aunque estaba en Vestal, lejos de ellas y en una pantalla por transmisión, intentó arreglarlo_

_-Alice-sonrió la joven Vestal-Creo que deberías aplicar tu propio consejo_

_-Cual?_

_- Dale tiempo. Ya se dará cuenta y verás que lindo puede llegar a ser_

_*Continuara*_

**Sin embargo el día que menos te lo esperes hace algo que te deja sin habla**

_*Continuación*_

_Era un día cualquiera. O eso parecía hasta que Shun le cubrió los ojos a Alice con un pañuelo y la condujo a su casa._

_-Ya puedo abrirlos, Shun_

_-Si. Ábrelos_

_Alice quedó sorprendida y encantada. Era la sala de Shun, si. Pero habia algo diferente en ella. Tal vez eran las telas transparentes que decoraban las paredes. Tal vez era el biombo policromado que adornaba una esquina solitaria. Tal vez era la musica sensual que acompañaba el ambiente. Tal vez eran las velas y el incienso que decoraban el lugar._

_-Que es esto, Shun?_

_-Un pequeño espacio para nosotros dos. Decoré la sala_

_-Shun…_

_-No te gusta?_

_-No es eso….es que…-lo miró con ternura-Gracias, Shun…es hermoso_

**Si está contigo es porque quiere y cuando no quiere continuar lo dice también**

_-Ay, Billy! Porque no me has llamado?_

_-Solo fueron unas 2 horas!_

_-Pero tienes que llamarme más! Cada 10 minutos!_

_-Pero, Julie!_

_Shun y Alice observaban la escena, paralizados. _

_-Shun…creo que Julie tiene razón. Debo pasar más tiempo contigo. Ya ni parece que somos novios._

_-Ya sabes que Julie está loca. Además estamos juntos y no hemos cortado. Somos novios_

_-Pero, Shun…_

_-Y que quieres? Que haga payasadas como Dan o que te de flores y esas cursilerías?_

_-No, pero… _

_-Creo que el frió de Rusia te ha caído mal-sonrió él mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella-Vamos al parque a tomar un chocolate caliente?_

_-Sí, vamos!_

**Para conquistar a un chico así, nunca intentes ponerle una etiqueta que diga "mío". Dale espacio. No lo presiones. Entre más espacio y libertad le des, mejor**

_-Shun, quieres salir conmigo hoy?_

_-No puedo. Tengo que fortalecer a Skyress_

_-Pero Shun…-respondió el mismo Skyress-Que hay de pasar un buen momento junto a una chica como Alice? Podrían tomarse un respiro_

_-No. Debo fortalecerme y derrotar a Masquearade. Adiós_

_-Adiós…y lo siento Alice-dijo Skyress posado en el hombro de Shun mientras ambos se marchaban_

_-Shun…-suspiró ella mientras lo veía alejarse_

**Tampoco se trata de distanciarse de él, sino de encontrar un punto medio en el que ambos estén a gusto. No hagas caso a las vergüenzas, date la oportunidad de divertirte y hacer el ridículo, que nada pasará. Tú y el son muy parecidos, se la pasa en las fiestas en un rincón, sentado y sin hablar. Atrévanse.**

_Era el cumpleaños de Baron. En su emoción había invitado a sus hermanos, Mira, Ace, Keith, Gus y obvio al Maestro Dan y sus amigos. Marucho tuvo que ingeniárselas para transportarlos a Vestal por un díía buen ambiente. Luces de colores, comida chatarra ("Y tacos!" según Dan) ,jugos buena música y pronto empezó a sonar una fuerte música techno. Ace, Mira, Gus, Keith y Baron sonrieron. Aparentemente esta era una música muy de moda en Vestal_

_Esta es mi canción favorita! Vamos, bailemos!-gritaba Baron, animando a todos a que saquen una pareja y bailen. Mira bailó con Ace (que quien de la emoción se puso rígido, haciéndole pasar un mal rato a Mira), Dan con Runo (aunque Dan no sabia bailar), Julie con Billy (aunque Julie le pisaba los pies), Gus con su "Maestro Spectra" (aunque Keith le rogaba una y otra vez que le llame Keith) y Marucho con Baron porque ya no habían parejas disponibles._

_Todos observaban expectantes a que Shun y Alice se unieran y bailaran con ellos. Ellos sabían lo poco romántico que era Shun, por mas buenas intenciones que tenga con la rusa. Al final Shun se decidió y sacó a bailar a Alice, quien ensimismada lo miraba._

_-Shun…-suspiraba ella, bailando con él. Vueltas y vueltas que a ella le parecían eternas y no quería que se acaben. Todo para ella se hizo borroso. Era un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos. Todo era tan mágico, no parecía real. De pronto una voz lejana y conocida la sacó de su sueño._

_-No me vengas a hacer esto, Alice…_

_Alice prefirió ignorar esa voz. Además **el** había desaparecido de sus vidas hace ya dos años. Siguió aferrada a las manos de Shun. Ella las observó, estaban un poco sudadas. Se veía tan nervioso como ella aunque intentaba mantener la calma con su fría apariencia, sus manos sudorosas lo delataban._

_-Que tierno…-suspiró ella mientras seguía dando vueltas a la pista con el_

_-Maldición. Ya me encargaré yo de ti, Shun Kazami-gruñó la voz de nuevo. _

_Alice tembló. Todos seguían bailando. Acaso ella era la única que podía oír la voz del niño Vestal ya muerto hace 2 años? Probablemente. Después que el murió, su espíritu venia a visitarla de vez en cuando. El bromeaba sobre lo que sentía estar muerto y aguantar a Volt y a ese latoso príncipe Hydron cuya única ocupación era rizarse los pelos. Reía y sonreía cada vez que se presentaba ante ella, a pesar de que ella iba creciendo con los años y él había quedado estancado en sus 14 para siempre. Incluso una vez el llegó a rogarle a la rusa que si quería mantener su recuerdo vivo, solo piense en él y no salga con nadie en su vida. Ella acepto porque lo extrañaba y de veras lo estimaba mucho, pero…_

_Ahí se encontraba el, Lync Volan, observando la escena acompañado por Volt y Hydron, quien hacía comentarios tontos sobre lo descoordinado que bailaba ese Dan Kuso. Es que solo ella podía verlos? Ellos solo estaban ahí, hablando entre ellos. Sin hacer nada. Alice tenía miedo y curiosidad._

_Pero por primera vez Shun se mostraba romántico con ella y ella iba a disfrutar de eso por más que a Lync le molestara. Se aferró fuertemente a Shun, quien al igual que los otros no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, y siguieron bailando, disfrutando de ese momento._

_Runo, Mira y Julie sonreían en complicidad. Shun había demostrado que podía preocuparse por su novia y Alice estaba feliz._

_Pero no contaban con algo._

_Lync no estaba disfrutando para nada este momento y miraba alrededor de la fiesta con desesperación y enojo. Entonces vio el ponche en la mesa y sonrió feliz. De un manotazo tiro la vasija de ponche en dirección a Shun. Por suerte no le cayó porque Alice estaba ahí pero resbalaron y fueron a parar en la mesa de comida. Todo quedó hecho un reguero. Los demás dejaron de bailar y fueron a socorrerlos. Bueno, casi todos…_

_-Tonto Shun! Arruinaste el cumpleaños de Baron!-le reprochaba Ace_

_-Fue mi culpa, Ace, no le grites así_

_-Alice, no te metas. Todo es culpa de Shun._

_Por su parte Lync observaba horrorizado que también sus planes habían salido en contra de Alice. Volt y Hydron se esfumaron del lugar tan súbitamente como habían aparecido. Lync tambien desapareció pero no sin antes mandarle un beso volado a Alice y sacarle la lengua a Shun._

_Baron mientras tanto calmaba a Ace diciendo que esto era lo mejor para Shun y Alice. Mira entendió el mensaje y se llevaron a Ace de ahí. _

_-Creo que deberían irse a casa, chicos!-chilló Julie-No pueden seguir en la fiesta con ese aspecto. No se podrán divertir._

_-Ay, vamos Julie! Claro que pueden!-respondió Dan-Ahora se un caballero y limpia a Alice! _

_-Y desde cuando eres tu un caballero, Dan?-preguntó Runo con burla mientras se aferraba a este_

_-La verdad es que ella se embarró de nachos! Que lastima! Se veían tan ricos! Aunque Shun podría lamer la salsa de la cara de Alice-reía Dan_

_-Era de esperarse viniendo de ti…y yo pensando que eras un caballero…-suspiro Runo soltando a Dan_

_-Pero de que hablas! Ser caballero es para maricas! Mira a Klaus!_

_Por otra parte Shun y Alice se encontraban en unas bancas, pegajosos y batidos en una mezcla de comida chatarra y jugos._

_-Perdóname Shun…_

_-No es tu culpa…algún bromista habrá sido. Pero como habrá salido volando el ponche?_

_Alice soltó una risa nerviosa. No iba a delatar a Lync…o a su fantasma…o lo que sea._

_-Da igual. Tienes frio?_

_-Un poco. Creo que ese ponche estaba helado_

_-Ven a mi lado, te sacaré los nachos y la salsa del cabello-dijo mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo_

_-Gracias Shun_

_Y fue un gesto tan hermoso que duró tanto tiempo que a ambos se les olvidó que estaban cubiertos de dulces, frituras y jugo de pies a cabeza. _

_En otro lado del salón Mira, Runo y Julie sonreían en complicidad observando la enternecedora escena…_

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

* * *

**N/A:** A mucha gente le gusta el ShunxAlice. Es una pareja muy popular así que esto va dedicado a esos fans.


End file.
